


Memories

by HermesSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Sadness, Voltron Aggressive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: As Shiro deals with his past failures, Hunk is there to help him with his gloom.This is part of the Voltron Aggressive AU!





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU. There are main stories in this AU with multi-chapters, but it is not necessary to read those to read this one shot. I'm making this au with AppolloFox! She writes oneshots for this au as well, but in past tense. Check them out if you like this story! This is after arc 2 pre arc 3

Shiro hates to be alone in the castle. He consistently can be found with one of the other paladins, talking to them, helping them, or just sitting quietly in the same room as them. Being alone is stressful for him. Shiro often will pace around the castle till he finds one of the teenagers, then he will slowly settle in the room they are in eventually seeming as if he had not been stressing out in the hallways.  
Walking slowly, Shiro feels anxiety swishing in his stomach. He had been unable to find his fellow paladins in his hour-long search of the castle. He rubs his Galra arm, attempting to dispel some of his nerves. Mentally he reminds himself that no issues should have occurred. Everyone is in the castle and they are not currently under attack. But his unease makes his overall demeanor gloomy. Maybe he should try the kitchen again. Hunk might be there this time. Shiro picks up his pace, eager to be with the yellow paladin and away from his own thoughts. It reminded him too much of being isolated in a cell. A memory bubbles to the forefront of his mind, causing Shiro to lean against the wall as he loses sight of reality.  
Loneliness crushes him in his cell. What had happened to his crew members? He had failed to keep up with locations of his companions. He might have failed in keeping them safe with him. Where they okay? Fear blossoms alongside his loneliness. Shiro curls in on himself, breathing deeply. The cell turns hazy. Where is he? The castle? The cell resolidifies and Shiro slides down the wall. He had been looking for someone. Multiple someones. Who? He feels anxiety welling up in his gut. It burns upwards, seeing his throat and making his hands twitch anxiously. The ex-gladiator shoves down desperation, knowing that it will not help his current situation. He focuses internally, pushing down his feelings. The hallway of the castle comes back to his vision. Shiro stands up and he rushes to make his way to the kitchen. Hopefully, Hunk will be there, to reassure Shiro that the paladin is safe and that Shiro had not failed once again in defending those around him from the Galra.  
\-----------------  
Hunk moves around the kitchen gathering ingredients. He wants to try a recipe he knew from Earth with alien materials. If it worked, that would be amazing. If it failed, he would have to try a different route. Humming quietly, Hunk mentally reviews what the recipe required. Shiro enters the kitchen with a gloomy face that brightens when he sees Hunk.  
“Hey, Hunk. What are you working on this time?”  
“Well, I’m trying to see if the items I bought will work similarly to ingredients on Earth so that I can make ice cream. Wanna help? I’m making several different flavors.”  
Shiro nods, more of his gloom falling away. Hunk smiles and hands knife to Shiro, pulling a cutting board to be in front of the man. Then Hunk places a stack of cookies he had made a day or so ago on the board.  
“How did you manage to keep these around? I thought we ate all of them.”  
“I hid them because I knew I wanted to make ice cream. Chop them up into little bits, alright?”  
Shiro nods, as Hunk begins to pour heavy cream into a mixer and some brownish liquid. He turns the machine on, humming a little as he pours an odd looking can into a bowl.  
“What is that?”  
Hunk responds to Shiro’s question, slowly stirring the white stuff that comes out of the can.  
“This is the closest thing to sweetened condensed milk that I could find. This whole experiment is probably going to taste kinda funky.”  
Shiro smiles, finishing chopping up the cookies. Hunk takes the chopped bits and mixes them with the condensed milk. He then takes the cream that has been whipped into stiff peaks and puts it a container. Then Hunk folds his other mixture in it. He then puts the whole thing in the freezer.  
“And that's one flavor down. Ready to work on the next one?”  
Shiro nods and they begin working on another flavor. The two slowly create a wide array of ice cream flavors. Shiro relaxes over time, his gloom slowly disappearing. Hunk hums while he works. Shiro grins as he recognizes one of the songs and starts to sing the song, messing up a lot of the lyrics. Hunk joins him in singing out loud, both making terrible lyric mistakes. It had been a while since they had heard Earth music. As they increase the amount of ice cream in the freezer, they begin dancing to their own tunes. Hunk is pleased that Shiro’s gloom has disappeared.


End file.
